First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $-9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $5$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $-9$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ - 9$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (8x - 9) = \color{orange}{5(8x-9)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{5(8x-9)}$ $5(8x-9)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(8x-9)-6$.